


Brat.

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Based off of 6’s blog, specifically the anon thread that started this. Daddy: Bucky Brat: Peter I’m debating between Beck being the teacher and Tony being the teacher. Or Steve!!! Hm…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Brat.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satanicsins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicsins/gifts).



> Warnings: extreme underage, gaslighting/manipulation, dub-con/non-con, child abuse, dead dove: do not eat.

Peter is playing on his iPad, tongue sticking out in concentration. Bucky has no idea what his son is playing on that thing, but he’s into it.

Bucky licks his lips as he watches him, cock slowly getting harder and harder the longer he does.

He decides the teasing is enough, and he pulls his son into his lap, kissing at Peter’s neck.

Peter scowls and huffs in annoyance. “Daddy! I’m playing right now.”

Bucky hums and kisses down his shoulder, hand rubbing and petting at Peter’s tiny cocklet. “Okay, keep playing then. I’m not stopping you.”

Peter grumbles and ignores his dad, continuing to play his game. He whines softly when Bucky pulls his dick out, pouting. “Daddy! You’re distracting me. Leave me alone!”

Bucky chuckles deeply, nipping at Peter’s shoulder. “Shut up brat, or I’ll _really_ distract you.” He starts jerking his son off, watching his little baby cocklet working to get hard. So fucking cute.

Peter starts to pant, bucking up into his father’s touch. “Daddy~”

Bucky hums and reaches between them, rubbing a dry finger against Peter’s hole. “That’s right baby, just take it. Just let daddy do what he wants, good boy.”

Peter whines and grinds down onto Bucky’s finger. The good thing about starting him off so young, is he feels empty without fingers.

Peter pants and pushes back against said fingers, iPad forgotten on the couch next to them. “Oh, daddy~ gimme, gimme gimme!”

“Mm, what do you say, hon?” Bucky rubs his baby’s penis faster, watching as he creates bite marks.

“Now daddy, I need them!” Peter whines loudly, pushing his hips back and down.

“Brat.” Bucky shoves one finger in dry, just to hear Peter whine and cry about it.

Peter’s head is thrown back, and he whines loudly. He starts to ride the finger, almost on instinct. There is no finesse or skill; only desperation.

Peter eventually whines and feels himself shoot his load, hole clenching around his daddy’s finger. He pants as he looks down, clear cum coating his shirt. He pouts up at Bucky again. “Got my favorite shirt all messy, daddy.”

Bucky hums and pulls his finger out, kissing Peter’s cheek. “Tell you what. I’ll clean it for you if you let daddy use your mouth.”

Peter rolls his eyes—he knows daddy will clean it anyway. But he turns around and falls to his knees, pulling his father’s cock out and kissing the tip. He sighs happily. His daddy’s cock really is his favorite thing in the whole wide world.

Peter always gets so lost, when he has his daddy’s big cock in his mouth. He likes to suckle and lick, bob his head up and down.

Plus, when his daddy comes in his mouth, it’s always so awesome to swallow it up and get a yummy treat.

Bucky hums after he’s done, pulling Peter up and kissing his lips passionately. He sighs as he pulls away. “Mmmm. I love you, son.”

Peter beams and pecks his daddy once more, before pulling away and going back to his iPad. “Love you too, daddy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know who the teacher should be!! If you go to satanic-starker on tumblr you’ll know what I mean; but basically, a teacher is going to find out and blackmail Bucky into letting him use Peter too.


End file.
